frsubspeciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Glass Angels
A Skydancer subspecies, created and co-owned by VashTheStampede and Xela Official Glass angel info thread http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/drs/1605058 Glass angels sales thread http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/baz/1606036 Origin Glass angels, also called plants as they are often used as power supplies, are creatures born from science, created by scientists of the lightning flight early on in this flight's history to make living in the harsh desert environment of the shifting expanse, and other otherwise uninhabitable places throughout the world possible. Their name comes from their angel-like appearence and the enclosures they are contained in, which are made from very thick, reinforced glass. For some strange, unknown reason, it was discovered that glass can insulate their powers from the world outside and keep it contained. The technology that created these creatures has long since been lost and forgotten. Life span No-one knows how long a Glass angel's natural life span would be if their powers weren't used, using up their powers shortens their life span, however what is known is that they live much longer, maybe even several lifetimes longer than a regular dragon if maintained properly. It may be possible for them to live forever if they don't use all their power up. Abilities Even though Glass angels are living, breathing things much like normal dragons, they are classed as a kind of technology and treated as such instead of a living thing. No-one really knows the true extent of their powers, but when synched up to a computer, they can be programmed to produce all manner of things, such as water and electricity out of nothing, but most of what a glass angel is capable of producing depends on their element, however some elements are special in that a Glass angel of one of those particular elements can produce pretty much anything, but they are rare. All Glass angels, regardless of element, can be used as a power source. Variants: There are three variants of Glass angel. Awakened, exhausted and degrading. Awakened variant: Awakened is the standard, or common variant. Awakened variant requirements: Breed: Skydancer Flight: Any, but lightning, water and nature is most common Primary: Platinum crystal or iridescent/ Lavender iridescent Secondary: Maize or white shimmer Tertiary white, ice or maize glimmer, underbelly, smoke or basic (If tert is ice, smoke, underbelly or basic genes only) Exhausted variant: As a glass angel's power is used, it's mane and wings start to turn black, this is a built in safety feature to prevent them from becoming independant and running amok. An indepentant individual could be a massive threat if it turns on it's creators or unleashes it's powers. The more life energy that is used, the more the mane and wings change colour. A Glass angel with a completely black mane and wings has used up all of it's power and is nearing the end of it's life, it's body will start to degrade and eventually die. Exhausted variant requirements: Breed: Skydancer Flight: Any, but lightning, water and nature is most common Primary: Platinum crystal or iridescent/ Lavender iridescent Secondary: obsidian, black, coal or charcoal shimmer Tertiary white, ice or maize glimmer, underbelly, smoke or basic (If tert is ice, smoke, underbelly or basic genes only) Degrading variant Degrading Glass angels' scales and feathers have lost their natural shine and their dull hide begins to crack and flake away, revealing the sickly glow of it's tiny reserve of remaining elemental energy pulsating within. Once they reach this stage, they have a very short time to live, a few days to a couple of weeks at the most. Degrading variant requirements: Breed: Skydancer Flight: Any, but lightning, water and nature is most common Primary: Silver, grey or thistle basic Secondary: Obsidian, black or coal basic Tertiary Crackle. Colour corresponds to the individual's element. Example, lightning element Glass angels have a dark blue colour like Denim as their tert. Recommended apparel 'Awakened variant: ' Cloudy feathered wings and tail, white woolly antennae, white birdskull arm and legband Optional- Gossamer silks, ornate pearly/iron necklace, simple or ornate pearly/iron bracelets ' ' Exhausted and degrading variant: Inkwell feathered wings and tail, black woolly antennae, bleak birdskull arm and legband Optional- Night sky silks, ornate darksteel necklace, simple or ornate darksteel bracelets Category:All Flights Category:Skydancer